The Kindness of Strangers
by The Convergence
Summary: For Mavis: After closing up his bakery for Christmas Eve, a troubled Jacob Kowalski crosses paths with an odd stranger who helps lift his spirits.


**For:** Mavis

 **Penname:** Mavis Vermillion Dreyar

 **Character:** Jacob Kowalski

 **Other Characters Used:** Newt Scamander

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre(s):** Friendship, Angst

 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Mavis! Hope you enjoy this at least as much as your other presents!

* * *

 **The Kindness of Strangers**

 _After closing up his bakery for Christmas Eve, a troubled Jacob Kowalski crosses paths with an odd stranger who helps lift his spirits._

* * *

Jacob Kowalski locked the door of his bakery and turned to face the New York City street. He let out a breath as he pulled his coat tight around him, attempting to keep out the chill of the Christmas Eve air. He turned and started down the street, heading home for the evening. Normally, the festive season would fill him with a warm glow, but this year was not like most.

Business wasn't doing as well, for Jacob or just about anyone in the city. He didn't know how much longer he'd keep his bakery open without some kind of miracle. The idea of closing up shop less than five years after he'd opened put a damper on his holiday cheer.

He hadn't gone far before someone bumped into him. "Hey, watch it," the baker said, turning a little as the man stepped past him. He muttered what Jacob could only assume was an apology before continuing on his way.

Jacob was about to turn to keep walking when he saw the man stop in front of his bakery, regarding the darkened building with confusion.

"It's closed for the night," Jacob said to the man, who turned at the sound of his voice, blinking as he seemed to notice the baker for the first time. "We'll open at 9 a.m. the day after tomorrow," Jacob continued. "You can come back then."

"Oh," the man said, and Jacob picked up on a distinct British accent. "Well…you see, the thing is…I'm going to be leaving New York tomorrow and I was really hoping to…visit this bakery before I left." He seemed awkward, almost like he was forcing himself to make eye contact against his own instincts. It was kind of endearing in a way, and felt familiar somehow.

Jacob let out a small sigh. "Look, buddy," he said in a sympathetic tone. "Even if I wanted to let you in, the oven's all cooled off and I don't have anything fresh to sell you. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand," the man said. "I…I was just hoping to get something for a friend and time got away from me." He attempted a half smile, which only appeared on his face for a second before disappearing. "I'm sorry to have troubled you. Happy Christmas." He held his gaze on the baker for a moment longer, then turned to continue on his way.

Jacob started to do the same thing, but he hadn't gotten more than five steps down the street before he stopped, looking back at the retreating figure as a thought occurred to him.

"Hey," he called. The man stopped and turned back.

"Yes?"

"Why this bakery?"

"Excuse me?"

"There are dozens of bakeries in this city," Jacob said, walking back toward the man. "Why'd you need to come to mine?"

"Oh, I've just heard that this one is special," the man said. "That the creations here are unlike any anywhere. I had to see for myself."

"Yeah, that's true enough," Jacob said. "Everyone asks about them. Where I get the ideas, that sort of thing. I honestly don't know how to explain it. They're like…flashes from a dream or something, if that makes sense. Like…I remember these strange looking creatures, clear as day, but there's no way they're real." He stepped over to the window and gestured for the man to step closer, showing him one of the older samples he had in the window that vaguely resembled a mole-like creature he'd seen in one of the flashes. "I mean have you ever seen anything like that?"

"I can't say that I have," the man said with a slight smile. "But do well with them, it seems," he added.

"Yeah, well…A guy's gotta make a living right?" he said with a small sigh. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to make a living at this. Businesses all around the city were closing up and, unless something turned around for him soon, he might be next.

The man seemed to sense what was on Jacob's mind. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah," Jacob said, attempting to be nonchalant about it. That didn't last long. "I mean…I'm sure you've heard about this depression we're in over here. If…if things don't pick up soon, I might not make it through another year."

"Yes, things are hard for everyone," the man said. "Even in England." He gave Jacob a small, genuine half-smile. "I certainly hope things turn around for you."

"I do, too," Jacob said. "But…I don't know. It would take a bit of a miracle. And I'm not sure any more of those are gonna come my way."

"Any more?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah, I mean…the fact that this bakery exists is a bit of a miracle," Jacob said. "I was…I was working in a canning factory, trying to save enough to get some collateral to open up this place when, one day, I get this case full of eggs. And not just any eggs. Silver eggs. Pure silver, too, not like some kind of smelted stuff. When I got them appraised, the guy at the bank said that the only way to get silver this pure is to pull it straight out of the mine."

"Sounds like you had a guardian angel," the stranger said. "Perhaps he'll come through for you again."

"Maybe," Jacob said with a small sigh. "I mean…Christmas is the time for miracles, right?"

The stranger simply nodded and turned his attention back to the window.

He looked to the man and an odd impulse came over him He couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, but something about this man tugged at his heart strings. Or maybe it was simply a result of the Christmas season. "Hey," he said, causing the man to look away from the window. "What…What time are you leaving New York?"

"The…My boat sails at 6 p.m. sharp," the man said.

Jacob nodded, scratching his head lightly as he continued. "I, uh…I was going to come in tomorrow and do some work anyway. Take inventory, maybe get a head start on making some fresh pastries for the day after Christmas. If…if you get here at 9 a.m. tomorrow, I'll bake you whatever you want."

"Oh, you don't need to do that," the man said. "Not on Christmas. This…it isn't that important."

"No, it's fine," Jacob said. "I don't really have anyone to celebrate with and I'd rather be here than sitting around my home feeling lonely. Besides, if you can't make gestures like this at Christmas, when can you make them?" he added with a small, awkward chuckle.

The man was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will be here in the morning."

"Alright," Jacob said. "Well…I'll see you then. And, you know…Merry Christmas." He held out his hand, which the stranger regarded for a moment before shaking. The man muttered a hasty goodbye and turned to leave. Jacob watched him walk away, and then turned to head home, a small smile spreading over his face. Though the concern of losing his business was still heavy on his mind, a little bit of his Christmas spirit had been restored.

When he arrived at the bakery the next morning , the stranger was nowhere to be found. Just outside the door was a small box with a note attached to it. Curious, Jacob took the package inside and opened the note first.

Mr. Kowalski, it began.

It has come to my attention that you are in need of a Christmas miracle. I hope this is enough to keep your business open. People need creations like yours in these troubled times.

Happy Christmas

A Well-Wisher

Jacob opened the package and found himself starting at another dozen of the eggs that had helped him open the bakery in the first place. A wave of relief washed over him and tears came to his eyes as the fear of losing his bakery faded away. It would truly be a Merry Christmas this year. With renewed energy, he set about his work, taking inventory and beginning some fresh stock for the after Christmas customers.

Across the street, hidden just out of sight in the shadow of an alley, Newt Scamander watched his friend through the window of his bakery, a small smile spreading across his face as he saw the baker realize he was being looked after during these troubled times. "Happy Christmas, Jacob," he said softly.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
